The life of a Kunoichi
by Xosaint
Summary: Sakura's life is out of order nothing seems to go right till she meets a certain someone. Will this be the one person she has been looking for, stay tuned and find out, Please R
1. Chapter 1

Rain starts pouring down from the sky calmly as the sweet smell of rain fills the air. Sakura slowly dances tracing most of the rain with her movement swift as any ninja can be. She practiced for hours pushing herself to get the right movement. Her drenched pink hair clinging to her face as her now black tank top and black pants started to feel slightly heavy with the amount of water in it. Un-eased with the amount of training Sakura stopped and looked up at the sky with her hazel green eyes, watching as the rain blurred her vision. Beautiful Sakura smiled, now turning around to head home after a long day.

Sakura opened the door to her house only to have walked into both her parents fighting. All they do is fight but this time everything seemed different. Sakura closed the door silently and walked up the stairs slowly coming to a halt on the fifth step as glass broke and my mothers scream filled the household and a loud thud. Sakura ran down the stairs to spot her father with a broken beer bottle in his hands and her mother lying unconscious on the floor with a massive wound to her head, with glass shattered everywhere. Sakura stared with fear not knowing what to do. Her body stopped all together, eyes glued to her father's movement. He looked at her with disgust and ran towards me. Even from how far the distance was she could still smell the odor of liquor coming from her father.

He came towards her aggressively wrapping both his hands around her neck pinning her to the wall. Tear drops ran down her face, struggling to catch her breath and trying to get out of the tight grip. What a disgrace you and your mother, you have always been a "failure" to this family, you're a mistake I wish I never fucked a whore of your mother to bring you into this world his voice echoed in the house with his foul alcoholic breath stained her very being. Sakura's eyes opened with shock at her fathers very words. Sakura choked with every moment coming in and out of consciousness struggling to breathe.

He let go of his grip on Sakura's neck as both his hand marks bruised her neck only to put a fist in the side of her head. Sakura coughed trying to catch a breath as her father continued to hit her. Words couldn't come out but she could feel the pain of every punch. Everything stopped as she faded into the conscious that had taken over her as Sakura's eyelids felt heavy and everything turned into darkness with her fathers voice echoing through her thought "disgrace".

2 weeks later:

Sakura awoken in a hospital blinking to bring herself out of the dizziness that consumed her. Sakura lye on the soft material like bed with wires and tubes attached to her body. The epidural that was attached to her arm gave her a sharp pain. Panic spread across her form as she pulled out all the wires and tubes attached to her body. Moments what seemed like minutes had passed and Sakura was in the corner of the room with her head buried in her knees crying as the memory of what happened came back. A nurse entered the room with a sound of beeping coming from the monitor. Looking around the nurse spotted a little girl with bandages lye on the floor in the corner, what seemed to her like she was crying.

Kimberly Haze her name tag has on it with a smiley face after her name. Kimberly's blond hair kept getting in her way so she decided to tie it up in a pony tail. Sakura Haruno, Kimberly called softly felling empathy for the situation she might be in. Kimberly approached Sakura reaching out to her but Sakura back handed her hand as tears stained her face as they still ran, Sakura looked into the eyes of Kimberly's trying to settle down. How long was I out for? Sakura suddenly responded. Kimberly sighed and put her head down before looking back up into her hazel green eyes 2 weeks Kimberly responded. Tears still rushed down the side of her face. I'm a nurse here in Konoha my names Kimberly, Sakura Haruno she said in a calm tone shaking Kimberly's hand as a massive smile peered over her face making Sakura smirk.

How you felling today Sakura? Kimberly smiled when she asked. Not good my head hurts badly and I feel extremely dizzy. Oh my dear well you shouldn't have left the bed and should have waited for someone to come in, well you have been in a coma. By the ways you have healed faster then most people that have those type of wounds your lucky. Flash back of her father punching her came through her thought as Sakura kept her head down.

Any news on my mother and father responded Sakura? Shocked that she asked that question Kimberly looked down once again and shook her head. Listen right now isn't the right time to be talking about this you just woke up…a. Kimberly was cut off when Sakura got up and sprinted down the hallways. People she passed and knew looked at her in shock some of the medical core tried stopping her only to be met with Sakura's fist.

Kimberly ran down the hall to the front desk asking for them to call up a squad as a patient has left the building still in a critical condition. Shocked at this the medical corp organized a squad to look for Sakura with Kimberly as the leader. Robes of white dispatched into the peaceful village in search of Sakura.

Sakura panted heavily stopping at the front door of her house, touching the door lightly. The memories still flashing through her thought of the pain she had endured. Scared, standing there as the door opened with a loud creak. Sakura walked into the house surprised to see the door open. Sakura peered into the house only to find yellow strands of tape which state "do not entre". Ripping them apart Sakura walked to where she had been beaten to a pulp, which lead her into a coma for 2 weeks.

Sakura walked forward where the memory of both her parents were fighting only to have spotted 2 white chalk lines with blood patches stained to the floor. Sakura dropped down to her knees in shock closing her eyes wishing none of this had happened. Realizing both her parents were dead she opened her eyes and got up, only to be running again.

Sakura had found a peaceful lake sitting by it. Looking at it, she could see ripples of wildlife exposing itself to the surface. Un familiar people walked by pointing towards Sakura whispering, she knew they were talking about her. Maybe they heard the news about what had happened in her home filling pity for her.

Sakura was too lost within thought to even realize an Anbu black op sitting next to her watching the same view as she did. Sakura snapped out of her thought looking at the mysterious figure next to her, toned muscles, white chest plate, white mask with red swirls, black pants, gloves and shoes, some places exposing some of his tanned skin, long black hair tied up in a low pony tail. Beautiful isn't it, the nice view and the weather? A deep voice rang through Sakura's ears. Sakura smiled and looked back at the view and responded with a yes. I wonder did the hospital let you out early. Or are you playing games to get yourself in trouble? He motioned to her bandages on her head.

Unable to answer a row of medical core came up. Thank you Itachi, Kimberly's familiar voice called out. Shocked Sakura looked back at the anbu and Kimberly. Sakura punched him in the arm playfully and looked up to see Kimberly's expression change from a twitch in her top lip to a smirk. Have fun back at the hospital Itachi smiled beneath his mask holding on to his arm. Don't worry I will, if you visit me ill make sure my room has a nice spot for your head as ill decorate it with most of the girlish things you will see in your LIFE! Screamed Sakura as the medical dragged her away.

Itachi laughed and thought about visiting her to see what happens but it will make her condition worse so he decided not to. Till next time we meet thought Itachi looking up at the sky watching the clouds go by.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was dragged all the way back to the hospital, struggling to get out of the ropes that were now tied to her. Kimberly admired Sakura's rage to the situation though it brought humor bringing her to smile. Kimberly's parents Rei Miolen and Chance utdaharu always have told her that a smile hinders a change through emotion bringing the natural flowers to grow as the badness is withdrawn from the sprout, Kimberly had never known what her parents meant by that but its always been her lead to start fresh. Sakura's smile flashing through her thought. One day this kunoichi will be high of her glory and that frown and hatred in her eyes will disappear showing her true colours Kimberly thought.

Sakura sighed and let the medical corp do their job looking confused at the glances Kimberly was giving her. Sakura bit her lip looking at the side of Kimberly's head giggling. Why are you laughing? Asked Kimberly in a soft tone. Well you see you have a huge white and black poop hanging off the back of your head hehehe Sakura laughed as the solid ground started to hurt her. Kimberly's face went black and sweat started appearing across her face and the look of disgust peered to her very being. Some of the medical corp glanced and agreed laughing as well. Kimberly chucked a huge fit grabbing more attention from the villagers. Kimberly disappeared out of view leaving everyone in a confused state.

Well at least that's one problem solved Sakura's inner self thought. Looking up seeing the bird that caused the trouble. Sakura was finally released back into the hospital only to be caught stretching. Wonders never seize Sakura a familiar voice echoed into the room. Looking at the window Kakashi waved. I heard an Anbu found you, hmmm I guess it's a problem solved knowing that you have been missing for 5 hours Kakashi said plainly, not really interested. Yeah I guess responded Sakura, his names Itachi, Kakashi looked at Sakura weirdly Itachi Uchiha said Kakashi shocked. Uchiha? Sasuke's brother? Yes responded Sasuke with his hands in his pocket now faced with Sakura. Sakura I hope your hungry I brought you ramen said Naruto enthusiastically hoping that she will eat it as a smile peered over his face.

Eww you Idiot im not hungry said Sakura only to be spotted by Naruto's puppy eyes come on Sakura do you have to be that mean? Humph was the only answer he received back. Kimberly entered the room at that very moment looking at the new people that she has not seen before. At this moment no visitors are to be in here unless you're a relative of some sort. Sakura looked down and to the ceiling their the only family I have left said Sakura in a sad tone as the song despair started playing through the radio. Oh one more thing Sakura is not allowed to eat ramen but to eat fruit she needs her rest Kimberly said in Naruto's face only to make him fall to the floor in surprise with his hands covering his nose.

Im sorry Sakura but they have to leave pointing to her comrades. We understand anyways Sakura needs her rest said Kakashi only to be agreed by everyone else. Ok everybody lets move said Kimberly with a grin across her face. What's with her smile thought Sakura being faced with Kimberly. Better get in bed you need as much rest as you can because tomorrow will be a new day as Kimberly turned and exited the room waving.

Sakura looked outside the window to be greeted with the stars. Sakura looked down to have spotted the same mask as earlier as he too was looking at her. Stupid Anbu and their awesome armor said Sakura lowly so no one else can hear it but her. Itachi turned around and ran within the distance of people. Itachi ran home watching some of the buildings as he ran. Stopping at the same spot where him and Sakura met he touched the chair slightly panting. Why did I run there is their something wrong with me? And this feeling of regret running away still leans on my shoulder.

o.o Itachi has something meddled within his emotions can he find a way out of this or has the heart ache truly been exposed to him.

R&R and stayed tuned


End file.
